


Jack Frost one shot collection (Name pending)

by threadedLifesource



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DreamWorks - All Media Types, Pixar - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Give me ideas in the comments, Injury, Major tags will be added if asked for in comments, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadedLifesource/pseuds/threadedLifesource
Summary: Really this is just a collection of one shots because I can never come up with a conflict ever so I kinda want help with that. I'll make a list of all the one shots and I'll let y'all know when I need to go through them and I'm not taking prompts for a bit. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And all these will be based off of head cannons that I've come up with myself and or agreed with other writers.





	1. Injury in the sleigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I've had this one shot in progress for about two years. I kinda lost interest and then regained interest in the fandom. I want to know who wants what ship. HiJack or JElsa? Let me know in the comments as well as any prompts and I'll get to that as fast as I can.  
> ~TL
> 
> P.S. I don't own any characters I use here just ideas and a lot of head canons.

Bunny’s POV:

I noticed it, somehow between panicking and trying not to throw up, I noticed it. The way Jack was hunched over part of his arm his sleeve shoved up to his elbow, and his staff over one shoulder. I was confused until I heard a quiet whimper, a sound I’m sure the others didn’t hear because they didn’t have the ‘Pooka hearing’ that I did, that came with a jerk of his arm followed by the sound of crackling ice and his sleeve being pulled back down over his arm.

“Frostbite, are you okay?” My question catches the white haired boy off guard it also makes him look at me. It makes me notice that his face is actually quite pale, well more than usual.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine..” Jack’s pain filled eyes betray his words. Sandy and Tooth turn our way looking at him with concern. “Really I am..” I blink at him making note of the way he pulls his arm closer.

“I call bullshit, mate.” I say to him and wearily, the sleigh still in the air and I yearn for the ground, make my way towards him. I gently tug his hand out from where he had it tucked and push up the sleeve to see a cast made of ice around his wrist and arm. My fear of the sleigh now forgotten, “What happened, Jack?” I ask quietly.

“It’s nothing really... I-I just didn’t notice the pain..” He tries to pull his arm away but everytime he moves his arm his breath hitches and he winces.

“Where else are you hurt, Jack?” Tooth is kneeling in front of him with her no-nonsense mother face on. “Please we want to help you, Jack.” He stares at her for a moment almost like he was trying to see if she was being honest or not.

“Broken wrist, bruised or cracked ribs, one or two for sure broken ribs, a sprained ankle, possible concussion, and definite bruising practically everywhere. I haven’t found any internal bleeding and Wind hasn’t found any external bleeding that I can’t see.” When Jack finished his list, I could tell he was used to cataloging any injuries and, judging by the cast, he’s also used to treating his own injuries as well. Tooth put a hand to his cheek using it to steady him as she looks at his pupils.

“I think you’re right about the concussion Jack.” She explains before moving on to check on what else he said.

“You don’t have to worry about me. Really if I sleep in a snowbank-” I hear Jack’s mouth snap shut with the motherly glare pointed at him.

“You’re being taken care of no matter what Jack. You are our friend. No matter what anyone says, you are. Please just trust us to help you.” Tooth had a determined look to her, one where she’ll continue to help you even if you don’t want her to. Jack seemed to notice this and, wisely, didn’t argue anymore. He just sighed with a nod and slowly, so slowly, he relaxed and allowed Tooth and I to check on and try to fix his injuries the best we can with our limited supplies on the sleigh. After that Tooth flits over to North who has begun landing the sleigh, we had to take the long way home because North used up his stash of snow globes. “Bunny you can carry Jack inside the workshop right?” Jack opens his mouth, most likely to argue, but Tooth just gives him another motherly glare which shuts him up and I sigh nodding in agreement turning towards Jack.

“Don’t let it bother you Jack, I sprained my ankle one Easter and when Tooth found out I wasn’t allowed to walk for a few weeks. With Easter over you’ll be stuck with me taking care of you. And though you won’t be walking without some form of a crutch I’ll still allow walking. No flying until those broken ribs heal enough however.” I could tell Jack was glad to hear that I wouldn’t place him under total lockdown, but he wasn’t about to show his gratitude by thanking me. By the time we got to The Pole, Jack was struggling to stay awake. Tooth, however, was refusing to allow him to sleep due to his concussion.

Jack’s POV:

Bunny, though annoying, was much better of a caretaker than Tooth was when she took over for a hour or two back at The Pole. She wouldn’t let me move after she and Bunny set and wrapped my ribs and she had me put my staff aside telling me that if she saw me reaching for it she would put it on the opposite side of the room. That caused a moment of panic so I decided to do as I was told.

“Jack, you know I’m just doing this for your own good right?” She asked after waking me up for the third time.

“I’d be fine if I was in a pile of snow instead of in the stuffy, hot globe room.” I bite back attempting to get comfortable though the pain.

“But a concussion is serious Jack!”

“I know it is Tooth but I know what to do when my body is like this.” We argue back and forth for a bit about what is best for me for awhile, enough time for Bunny to come back from whatever it was he needed to do in the workshop.

“I’ll take back over Tooth so you can go to your fairy’s and the teeth now.” Bunny pipes up from behind the couch I’m laying on.

“Thank you Bunny! Jack, please try to rest up okay?” Tooth says quite fast before flitting off to the Tooth Palace.

“Well Frostbite Because you’re injured and I need to clean up the Warren you’re coming with me and we’re using one of North’s snow globes.” Bunny says handing me my staff and helping me to stand before picking me back up. “I’ll be setting you down in a spot that I’m okay with you putting a snow pile on. And only that spot okay, I won’t have my land of eternal spring being turned into a winter wonderland.” Making a show of being exasperated and upset at his words I agree.

“Oh fiiiiiiiine, I’ll be good.” Snorting at me Bunny whispers into the globe and tosses it allowing the shimmering portal to open and walking through it into the warren where I’m set down on a patch of grass in a shady corner near the door to Bunny’s hut and begin to build myself up a small snowbank in the shade before lowering myself into it with a satisfied sigh.

“I’ll be checking on you every half hour making sure you’re still alive okay. So you can rest up just don’t go wandering around until you’re healed up a bit more.” I nod at his words waving my good hand at him curling up in the snow and drifting a little bit, never allowing myself to sleep but still resting and trying to allow the cool snow to heal me faster than if I didn’t have it.

~~~  
After a few weeks in the Warren being watched over by Bunny, kind of he mostly just fixed up the warren and started to make paint powder for next easter, I was healed up and he allowed me to go back to ‘Whatever it is that you do’. Which for me is heading to Nature's court and talking to Mother Nature and the rest of the seasons about what happened and why I wasn’t doing my duties as the Spirit of Winter and King of the Winter Court. Mother was understanding, probably because she know’s how the guardians can get protective when one of their own has been injured, the other three were pissed that I was injured in the first place but I was able to stop their rampage before it really even started with the knowledge that Pitch is gone for now and can’t hurt me. When I was freed from there I was allowed back home where I had to repeat everything to my right hand woman, who took up a lot of my responsibilities as King and enlisted the help of the Frost Fairies in my winter duties. She wasn’t happy but her regal nature wouldn’t allow it to be seen. Though she may have done a double check on my newly healed injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and kudo! It helps keep me motivated!


	2. Suprise? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has many talents he's picked up over his 300 years of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on any chapter is from Jack's POV unless specified differently like chapter one was. Also songs used can be found here: 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbpajQ11zwQ  
> 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC24GUgjJbU  
> These songs are not mine nor were they played by me credit goes to the maker.  
> ~TL

I couldn’t help it, I was bored sitting in The Pole. And North  _ did _ say I could wander around whenever I wanted as long as I didn’t go in any locked doors without an escort, which meh but I guess it’s North so who knows what’s there. I had actually found it by accident, and I had passed it before catching a glimpse of what was behind the cracked door. It was a room that was covered in white sheets and dust but it was still a warm room, the walls matching all others the color more neutral than any other christmassy color North likes on his walls so it was a bit of a shock.

 

“Woah..” I breathed softly as I entered the small room, well for The Pole at least, and set my staff next to the door heading toward the large lump in the middle of the room. I could see the legs of it and they looked to be a dark ebony color. When I grabbed the sheet and pulled it off sending dust flying into the air and making me turn away to cough my eyes tearing up. “Jesus, how long has this been sitting here!” When I turn back rubbing the dust from my eyes I’m speechless. A beautiful concert grand piano stood before me in perfect condition it’s ebony wood giving off a lustrous shine, as I walk around to the keys taking in all of the details I can of the piano. The legs made in an older fashion but still fairly simple, gold paint along the sides in a swirling pattern and in the crevices and corners of the piano. With the top already open I gently ask the wind to rid the piano of possible dust inside just as I was approaching the lift board of the piano. Upon opening it I’m shocked seeing not plastic keys like I was beginning to get used to nowadays but true ivory and ebony keys. “Oh North you sneak, why’d you hide this beauty?” Checking that I wouldn’t just sit on nothing I find the matching bench not far away but still a little concerning as to why the bench was not with the piano. Sitting down I gently set my fingers upon the keys I could feel the thrum of magic running through the instrument and after pressing a few of the keys I was happy to find that the magic was to keep the piano in tune. Playing a short little jaunty tune just to test out the keys, they could be stiff for all I know, I start to play.

 

I start slow and after a few notes I pick up just a bit allowing my eyes to close just as I quiet down once more a gentle smile on my face before turning into a grin as I practically slam on the keys and speed the tune up my hands flying over the keys slowing for just a second before speeding right back up and grinning like a mad man as I allow my fingers to take control going into a little bit of repercussion before heading into the high notes my whole body rocking into the music. I slow down once again and then gradually pick up the pace again my fingers rolling over the keys and once more picking up the fast tempo my head bobbing along this time my slit eyes glowing as I play. Going up into high notes once again and slowing down and then returning to a moderate tempo only to pick right back up but before i could get too fast I slow down again and then I kinda repeat myself a few times before pounding on the keys again in my fast tempo again snow sprinkling down around me as I just let loose my anger, fear, and sadness to come out before transitioning to something both high pitched and low right before a short pause that takes me back down into a very slow tempo just kinda allowing me to rock and let my eyes fall closed and breath out a cold breath. Pausing I make a few loud chords before going back into my fast tempo and gradually getting faster repeating myself before switching octaves and placing heavy hands on the keys and then lightening up one last time and closing out with a sigh allowing my hands to fall to my lap. Giving myself a moment to calm down I take a deep breath before an idea pops into my head and I give a small smile placing my hands once again on the keys I play just a few notes before finding the right one to start with.

 

With snow still falling gently around me I take a deep breath and start slow once again choosing the notes carefully, picking up just slightly and raising the volume quite a bit but not with anger almost with a sadness of not being able to remember my past. I slow down once more into a smooth medley and picking up with fervor with an anger at having that life with that family disappear into the dark water just as I died in it rocking in my seat as I play the notes just coming so easy as I drop quickly down to a soft tempo with a sad trilling kind of tone to it before turning it to once more a very loud harsh kind of medley almost showcasing my regret for being trapped in a seventeen year old body but I made do and transition into a sad almost feel tears slipping down my cheeks and falling on my hands and the keys because I was lonely for so long while still trapped as a child my breath hitching as I play rocking into a faster tempo and a louder sound allowing the notes to once again roll from my fingers with an almost jovial tone in the sadness to being accepted finally but being betrayed at the same time and then once more rising to show my final acceptance into the guardians group. Allowing myself to finally stop, rubbing at my cheeks to get rid of the frozen tears that had collected there frowning at the little crystals on my hands and the piano keys. Feeling lighter than before I stand and nudge the bench under the piano and close the key cover with a smile. I’m a little taken aback by the snow on the ground but then again my emotions were a bit out of control. Looking up to the doorway I was startled at seeing the other guardians with some Elves and Yeti standing there mouths agape.

 

“Uhh.. How much of that did you see?” I ask. Subtly trying to move toward my staff that is standing innocently next to the very same doorway that they are all standing in.

 

“Jack, that was beautiful. I didn’t know you could play!” Tooth flitted forward as she spoke grabbing my staff with a soft look in her vibrant eyes as she hands it to me.

 

“I only heard the last half of the first song and called the other guardians here, you already had an audience of Yeti and Elves.” North said. A thoughtful smile forming upon his face. Sandy made a handful of symbols that were much too fast for me to read in my slightly panicked state of mind.

 

“Well thanks for the kind words but I really need to go now. Um.. Bye!” That said I quickly dash passed them with the help of the wind leaving them to deal with the leftover snow. As I was leaving I heard Bunny say something almost too quiet for me to hear but I caught it.

  
“We don’t really know Jack all that well do we?” Murmurs of agreement run through the group as I fly away from them and The Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo if you spot any mistakes and or something doesn't make sense. I'm planning on having my sister edit but if I don't post after I write I'll forget it.  
> ~TL


End file.
